Wireless communication providers offer a number of global information service (GIS) and location based service (LBS) applications. For example, VERIZON offers the VZNAVIGATOR navigation system and AT&T and SPRINT offer the TELENAV navigation system for mobile devices, such as smart phones by SONY, NOKIA and MOTOROLA. Both of these navigation systems use global positioning satellite (GPS) data to tell users where they are, to locate nearby places of interest, and to provide them with directions to desired locations. By navigating through a large number of different menu choices and screens, a user can find a location and get directions in two ways: (1) selecting a location from a list of pre-identified locations (either by name or within categories); or (2) entering a valid address into appropriate fields on a screen to receive directions or a map to the desired address. A pre-identified location is one that the wireless communication provider or navigation system provider has previously selected and entered necessary data so as to enable the user to be provided with directions or a map to that location without having to enter the address.
The process of entering an address can be simplified through the use of a voice command system that allows the user to speak certain commands to their mobile device in order to get that mobile device to accept an address, and then speaking the address out loud to the device in order to get it to provide directions. Adding voice recognition functionality to a mobile device increases the cost of that device and does not necessarily improve its functionality. Despite significant improvements in recent years, voice recognition systems remain highly unreliable, so users can readily enter incorrect address information. Further, if a user is attempting to enter an address for some place they want to go, they must have the address with them first so they can speak it. This requires the user to either memorize the address, which can be difficult, or to write the address down. If they are driving or walking at the time, this might be impossible or quite dangerous. By the time a user has written the address down, and then spoken the address to their mobile device, the benefits of voice recognition will not have been realized.
A number of so-called “geosocial networking” companies, such as YELP, GOWALLA and FOURSQUARE, offer geolocation services that enable users within the same geosocial network to find one another. Geolocation generally refers to the association of a geographic location to an Internet connected device, such as a mobile device. If two mobile devices each have a geolocation (or geocode or geotag), the corresponding geographic locations of those devices can be shown on the map, thereby enabling the users of the devices to find each other. Geosocial networking companies take advantage of this feature to enable users of their social networking software and services to find each other. However, generally this feature is only available to users of the same social network who happen to be on each other's so-called “friends” or “buddy” lists. To expand this type of service to a larger group of people would be difficult because each map would include so many people that it would be difficult to discern one user from another. The service also only works well within a limited geographic region, such as a portion of a large metropolitan city. According, this type of service has not been expanded to other out-of-network applications.